straight edge marriage
by wwe21
Summary: this is a series of one shorts of cm punk and aj lee life outside of wwe
1. Chapter 1

_**hay readers here is a one shot of aj lee and cm punk hope you like it and this thsat place about a year ago and will about three or four parts to it .**_

_**chapter one christmas with my grilfriend family part 1 **_

See you in a few weeks said AJ. Who was sitting in her family kitchen .After coming in her home town late last night from doing a live wwe show. To spent Christmas with her family and friends .While putting the tree up AJ phone rang making her to step out of the room to see who was callng her when she saw the name and answer it right away .

Who you talking to said AJ brother Diego? Who was standing in the doorway of the kicten looking at her sister who was looking at him with a scare face .

''Apirl said the person''on the another line .

''Marry christmas bye said AJ. ''AJ wait''... But AJ than hug up and putting her phone away. Walking out of the room follower by Diego .

You didn't answer my question said Diego? Walking in the living room joining the rast of the family.

What going on said Ashley AJ younger sister ?

That was wwe said AJ. Picking up a Christmas ornament putting it on the tree. Seeing that her brother drop it and was talking to Ashley boyfriend Manny and there friends Sid his grilfriend Maya and Allison . Causing AJ to feel a little better that was close I wish he was here so we tell them together as plan thought AJ. Thinking about the person she was talking to a few mintues ago making her cheeks turns red and smilling .

A few hours after dinner AJ was looking at a comic book when Ashley came in her than place the comic book down to see what her want to talk about .

So ... you dateing someone right now said Ashley?

well ...AJ you been single since your last broke up with that nxt wrestler you need to get out again. To fine your soul mate said Ashley looking at AJ having a look that mean i got something to tell you look .

AJ is there .. just then there was a knock on the door having AJ and her family looking at each other wondering who is at the door .

Who could that be this late said Angie, April looking at Diego walking over to the door open it and seen a guy wearing a black coat and hoodie with the hood up in his min 30s' .May i help you said Diego ? Who holding a gun in his hands behind the door ready to shoot if he have to .

Is this 2234 Woodman blvd said the man? Looking at a priea of paper .

Why you what to know ask Diego? Who than saw the man looking at Aj. Who was looking at him with a funny smile on her face but not at diego but at the man smiling back at her .

''Apirl get back he mine be trying to broke in here said Diego.'' But saw Aj still walking over to the man AJ reach the door she turn right over to the man and than start kissing him. Causing everybody in the room to have a shock look on there faces wondering. What is going on here .

''AJ said Diego.''

''You can put the gun down he not going to hurt any one right honey said April.''Who than saw the man pull his hoodie off .

''Honey said everybody?''

Yes everybody this phil batter know as cm punk and he and I are boyfriend and grilfriend said Apirl herding her sister said .

Here gose me setting her up on a date for towwrow night .Seeing apirl and phil hugging and grabbing his suitcases walking in the house .

When Phil got into the house he can see that april family was still looking at him. while phil look around and can see that the living room just simple living room with two couchs a love seat and a dvd player. Along with tv pictures of AJ and her brother and sisters when they was younger all alway up to now. I hope I mead the right desion coming. I know AJ inveted me to come but i told her I have to wrestle a house show but wwe at the last mintue didn't need me so I came here with the help from Celeste thought phil. looking at AJwho was smiling at him . Phil then took a seat on the couch along with April and her look shock .

So I guess you wondering why i don't tall you all about us ask AJ ?

Yes we are but i fine with this and i happy said Ashley.

''You told me to my face that you two are just friends after i saw you two on tv at a baseball game said Diego.''Looking at Phil will heard still.

Well we wanted keep it quite in case it didn't work out said Aj. Looking at Phil holding his hand .

How long you two been dating Phil ask carlos ?

Since June said Phil.

Well it nice to finally meet you Phil said Angie .

Thank you and your daughter have been in good hands said phil

''We don't what your hands on her at all said Diego.'' Looking at right at punk.

He mean he and i been traveling togther said what her brother thinking right now.

Traveling together are you two sharing a hotel room as well ask Ashley ?

No Punk got a tour bus and no Diego we sleep in separate beds said AJ.

what you want me to call you ask Ashley ? Looking at Punk.

You can me punk like your sister and my friends said Punk

Ok Punk it is AJ you and Punk want to have a double date with me and Manny towwrow night ask Ashley ?

I don't have anything to do for wwe said Punk.

We love that said AJ.

Well we better get to bed we have a lot to do towwrow with christamas in a few days you welcome to stay here but you going have to sleep on a couch said Carlos.

I don't mine at all as long i get to spent Christmas with your daughter said Phil .Looking at AJ who than reach over and kiss him .

You can place your suitcases in my room said April. Grabbing phil who grabbing the suitcase and walking to the back to her Diego follwering them to the back rooms .Once they reach the backroom Phil walk into the room seeing that April room is like a room of a pictures of her in her teens years and teenage stuff on the desk and walls . Having both of them going back as teenages causing both of them to laughing . while Punk putting his suitcase next to the closet and unzip the one of the suitcase and pull out his pajama bottoms , robe ,sippers and a top since he be sleeping in living room not in a beroom with a door .Punk zip his suitcase back up and was staying goodnight to Aj. when diego step in the room .

''Hay Mr. cm punk is sleeping on the couch tonight sis so get don't get him too comfortable in here said Diego.'' I know what you about to do here thought Diego.

''Diego we are just talking here said April.'' Who saw Phil getting up from the bed .

Good night and see you towwrow said Phil . Than walk out to the room thinking maybe he should of check in a hotel. So he wouldn't have Diego breathing up his neck everytime he and AJ are alone togther .Maybe he get over us dateing by christmas thought Punk than with in the bathroom took a shower put on his pajamas bottoms bush his teeth. Punk walk out of the bathroom and headed to the livingroom and saw that the couch have a balcket and pillow on there .

Good night Punk and I happy you came said Ashley who was comeing from out of kitchen getting ready go to bed herself.

Thanks and i do love your sister said Punk. laying on the couch .

I know and don't worrlied my brother hate my boyfriend at frist it took about year for Diego warm to up him and now they are best friends said Ashley. Who than walk out of the livingroom. Having punk turn off the lights so he can go to bed.

He cute sis said Ashley who was sitting in aj bedroom.

He not just cute he sexy said AJ. Seeing Ashley looking right at her face.

It just you and me here AJ ..so had you and punk mead love yet ask Ashley ?

No we didn't Ashley we still getting to know one another and we both what to wait I going to bed good said aj going under the bed sheets .

I see you in the morning good night Aj said Ashley walking out of room and close the door.

hope punk and I mead the right deison here Diego don't like punk but mom ,dad and Ashley do ... this is going to be a long week thought aj who reach for the lamp turning the light off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay readers here is part two of my frist aj lee and cm punk one shot hope you like and i was thinking about just cm punk and AJ being call punk and Aj and this is just going to be two parts and please review.**_

_** Chapter Two christmas wirth my grilfriends family part 2**_

Woke up herd Punk. Who was laying sleeping on the couch after he came to spent christmas with AJ family. Even if he have to sleep on the couch. Punk than felt a hand and being shake on the shoulder a few times . Causing Punk to open his eyes and than smile at the person who is in fort of him .

Good morning said AJ Wearing sweatshirt and blue jeans handing him a cup of coffee.

Good morning said up and grab the coffee out AJ's hands kiss her than took a drink of his looking at diego who was wakling past them going to the kicten to eat some breakfast .

How you sleep said AJ ?

Pretty good the couch is ...comfortble said punk. Who was feeling the efforts of the last night sleeping on the couch. But not wanted to tall AJ or her family the truth that it have his back feeling stif .

The bathroom is open if you wanted to shower said AJ. Seeing punk folding the blaletks up and putting the pillows in AJ bedroom to get them out of the living room in case someone come to the house .When Punk place the pillows on Apirl bed phil walk over to his suitcase to pull out his jeans and shrit walk out of the room going to the bathroom to shower.

Leaving AJ to go the kitchen to wait for have breakfast with her family. When AJ walk into the kitchen and took her steat Diego was the frist one of her family to talk.

''He is too old said Diego.''

So what we talk about it and we fine with it said aj eating her Coco puffs .

''He been in trouble with cops before said Diego?'' Looking at aj. When the door bell rang.

''i get it said Ashley.'' who was walking out of the room going to the fort door.

He was very nice last night said Angie.

''Mom we don't know anyting about him personal said Diego.''Who than saw Ashley boyfriend Manny, Maya and Sid walking into the room with a happy looking face on tham .

''Well where is he ... where your boyfreind of yours that Ashley just told us said Maya ?''

He ... ''hay there a guy in your room said Allison.'' Who just walk out from the back to use the bathroom she open the door that was AJs' old room .When she saw a man in blue jeans with tattoons. He turn his head and saw me and said hi .Causing her to quickly closeing the door.

That AJ new boyfriend since June he Cm Punk as well the one who was kissing AJ a few years ago said Ashley.

''That great AJ you two should join us today to go christmas shopping said Sid.''

I don't think he want to go shopping with us ... i love to go with you all having everybody to turn around and saw punk was standing at the doorway most be Allison , Maya , sid and Manny ,Ashley it nice to meet you said phil sheking there hands .

It nice to meet you and i big fan of yours.. ok my newple is the big fan said sid maya and Ashley giving him a look that mean you lie .

Punk took a steat at the table next to apirl who fixc him a plate so he can eat breakfast tur out breakfast phil was ask a lot of questions like how many dates they been on ? Had they have prombles at work becasue of it ? Is this a real relationship? Even the question that got punk was are you planning on getting married in which Punk answer it the best way he could . But the question that Diego ask willy have him off gard .

How many grilfriends you had sex with before my sister said Diego ? Having eveybody looking at hiom and then at punk. Who was have his mouth open ready to took a drink of his coffee before he was ask that him to close he mouth and than answer the question

Well i willy think it none of you business said punk ?

i know but ... ''Diego he an't going to tall you so drop it said Carlos.'' Who was looking at his son who have a piss off look on his face looking at punk still.

Your sister told me you was in the army said Punk? Changeing the subject

Yes i was in the army said Diego.

You sevre in the middle east than i been to some of army bases every year around this mouth for wwe. Just a few weeks ago your sister and i was at taxes army base fro a wwe show it was very cool seeing the army men and women and what they do to get ready to protect us said Punk.

It was great said AJ.

So you serve in the amry said Diego ?

No said punk.

Well you should be greatfull for what people like me use to do said Diego.

i am said punk .

Who ready to go shopping said AJ getting up from the table seeing how this going. If punk and diego keep talking like this he and punk will be a gun range shooting guns and i know how that will turn out diego way at all though AJ .Walking ouyt of the kictne follow by Punk, Ashley, Manny and Maya, Allison .

''I don't like him said diego.''

Why said Angie ?

You know why mom how dare he tlak to me that way it none of my biuness to know how many grilfreind he have before AJ said diego .

It not diego said Carlos.

But dad he ...You just mad because he gave you the worng answer and he dating aj said Sid. Who got up as well with to join the others who was outside to getting ready to go christmas looking at his mom and dad who walk out of kicren leaving Diego by by himself at home .

He hate me and i don't care said Punk Looking around the wal mart trying to look for a gift fro aj mom and dad for christmas. Still thinking about what happen eailer.

Give it some time he do this to all of me and ashley boyfriends he just don't what me to get hurt .What about this said aj ?Who was looking at set of earrings for her mom that Punk can give to her.

It look great said Punk.

Just give it some time alright said AJ.

Ok but i still don't care what he thinks of me alright said Punk .

_**a day later **_

_**So you a cubs fans said Diego. Watching tv with punk, manny and sid in the livng room tlaking about guys stuff.**_

_**Yes i am said Punk looking at the tv .**_

_**Well the cubs suaks said Diego causing punk to look right at him.**_

_** That you said punk going back to watching tv leaving diego with a shock look on his face .**_

_**Christmas eve :**_

_**''What you mean you don't drink or eat meat said diego ?'' who fine out that punk don't drink when he about to give him a beer for dinner .**_

_**I straight edge said punk .**_

_**You willy are ...us guys in our family drinks and eat meat said Diego.**_

_**Not me said punk. **_

_**''Well this family do if you what to be my sister boyfriend so take the beer and eat my mom meat said Diego.'' Causing Punk to get up from his chair and said .**_

_**No ... thanks said punk trying keep his cool for AJ shake **_

_**''Diego that eought said aj.'' **_

_**''What he acting like he better than us and you taking his side said diego.''Who than walk out of the house . leaving everybody elas sitting at the dinner table .**_

_**So who what some more mashed potatos said Manny ?**_

_**christmas day **_

''Marry christmas said AJ''Who was giving punk his cup of coffee and taking a seat on the couch next to him while everybody eals drink there coffee and is finally here christmas . Everybody is all ready to open there gifts but they are waiting on someone to come.

What is taking diego is long said carlso getting will restless

''Sid and manny was going to check on him said angie.''

I got to go to the bathroom said Punk getting up walking at the back. After he finsh in the bathroom punk was about to walk back to the livingroom when he herd diego talking.

''This all of my fort aj is piss off at me because of yesterday and to make mattter worst i don't have a gift for her said Diego.''Who was sitting in his bedroom with sid and manny. While punk was outside the door listening . Than walk away and going back to the living room making punk have a idea.

This is so nice thanks said Punk. Putting on his Chicago cubs sweatshirt that AJ got him .

I happy you like it said Aj who kiss punk .

I guess that all of the gifts said Ashley .

Wait there one more under the tree and I for you AJ from Diego said was giving the gift to Aj . while Punk watch Diego who was shock. Aj than open the gift and undo the box to see what her brother . after opening the box AJ saw what it is causing her to have a happy look on her face .

''Diego it the first four comics books that I bought ... that was ruin in high school when some mean girls put them in the school toilet said AJ.'' Looking at the comics with Punk , Ashley and Allison.

They most of been will high aren't they said Ashley looking at her brother

They was said diego looking at Punk. who is in the another room taking a phone call. I better talk to him and said sorry thought Diego. walking over to punk That was your gift from you to Aj said Diego ? Who was in the kicten getting a beer

Yes but all your sister what was to have me meet you all said punk .

I sorry the way I was acting it just ... I understand I a big brother as well and when it come to them I am very protected of them said Punk.

Aj love you I can tell said Diego.

I love her as well said Punk.

I know how to make it up fro you and AJ said Diego. Who than pick something up and leading punk back into the livingroom .To where AJ is at once Punk sit next to AJ Diego rise his hand holding something up.

Look sis you and Punk is under the mistletoe said Ashley who was stting across from them.

It look like it said Punk who than fellow by AJ kiss.

Marry Christmas said AJ .

Marry Christmas said with back to kiss AJ .


	3. Chapter 3

_**hay readers here is another one shot this one will start out a week before sunmmerslam 2013 and this one will be three parts i promise **_

_** Chapter 1 because i love you Part 1 **_

That was a great dinner said AJ who was walking to her hotel room . After going on a date with punk . It been about three months since they start dating and so far it going will well. To the point that they with to the date in the same car not going to spareated cars like they been doing .

I happy you had a great time tonight said Punk. Thinking about the past few months and how happy he is when he around AJ .Since he got back from his break from wwe that have him realzes that he like AJ more than just a friend and he been feeling that way since day one. With her long black hair , her glasses and her sexy shorts that she wear in the ring that make his feel warm inside .

So here my stop i see you towwrow said aj pulling out her key card from her handbag.

Goodnight said Punk than been his head and lean over to kiss aj passionately it last about a few mintues when punk let go so that aj can open her hotel room door and walk inside.

''So how it with said Celeste**.''** Sitting backstage with aj watching Monday night raw with AJ wondering how her date with punk with.

It was great punk and i with to cracker barrel than we with back to my hotel room said AJ. Who was looking at Celeste who having a shock and happy look on her face .

What said AJ ?

''You and punk finally have S..E..X said Celeste .'' Whisper the last part smiling at AJ.

''What ... no he drop me off at my hotel room kiss me and i with inside said AJ.''

O ... said Celeste .

''That what i thought said a person causing AJ and Celeste to turn there heads and look right at the person .

''What are you talking about Nikki said aj ?''

You and Punk been dating for about three months and you two stll havn't had sex yet. I don't know about you but that a huge promble and this thing beween you two will not last I bet it was you idea to go will slow said Nikki. looking at AJ.

''Take that back said AJ.''Who saw Nikki walk away .

Don't listen to her AJ she don't know what going on between you and punk can see the look on AJ face.

But she could be right it was my idea to go slow in case it don't work out said AJ ?

Is he showing any signs of wanting sex said Celeste ?

No since we been dateing he alway drop me off, passionately kiss me goodnight and leave or I go inside said Aj.

I think he waiting for you to make the frist move than said Celeste ?

I guess you right i have to make the frist move than said aj. Looking at the tv sceen seeing punk in the ring wreslting .

_**a week later **_

You ready for Summerslam said AJ ? walking with punk after going on a another date with him.

Yes i ready for this sunday said Punk?

I herd brock lesnar is a tough person to be in the ring with said AJ. Who is a little worriled about Punk going in the ring with Brock.

I know but i not scare of him and he even more tougher in the ufc .But I still not scare said Punk than stop in fort of his tour bus that he use for tavleing. You like to come inside said Punk .

Of cause said AJ. This is it this my chance to make my move thought AJ. Who saw punk open the bus door holding it to let aj walk in frist .Once AJ walk inside the bus she can see it look the same as it was in his dvd with a tv in the fort along with dvds' and video games, a blow with apples and bananas on the couther. AJ can also see that some of his wrestling gear is on the door fame of the shower in the back of the bus .

You what a bottle of water said punk? Who was walking over to the refrigerator.

Yes said AJ. Taking a seat on the couch feeling will scare. I hope i have eougth protection for tonight said AJ. Looking in her handbag .

Here said punk. Giving her a bottle of water .

AJ took a bottle of water open it and start drinking it . Looking around still. This is will nice said AJ.

It is AJ i... just than aj grab punk face kiss a few time when aj pushing him laying him on the couch leaving aj sitting on top of him and start kissing him will passionately it lasted for about a few mintues .When aj start working on pulling off punk shirt over his head .But just than aj was stop by punk who have a serious and confuse look on his face.

O no ... great AJ ...just great ... I willy done it this time thought AJ Looking away from Punk.

AJ we... ''I sorry... I got to go... It getting late said AJ.'' Who got off of Punk grab her handbag and quickly walking out of tour bus herding punk said

''AJ wait.'' But AJ kept on going.


	4. Chapter 4

_**hay readers here is part two of this one shot hope you like it and please review **_

_**Chapter 4 becasuse i love you part 2**_

_** a few weeks after summerslam**_

Hay Celeste is Aj in there said punk? standing outside of the divas lockeroom .Wanted to talk to Aj after a misunderstaning that they had a few weks everytime he try he can't seem to fine her and everytime he try to call her punk always get her punk think that she is hindeing for him because she is embarrass .

Ok if you see tell her tell her i what to talk to her said punk .Who than walk off the get ready for his match .

Is he gane said Aj ? Who was standing behind the door after she herd punk voice when castle answer she told her not to tell him she in here.

Yes he is you need to talk to him aj said Celeste.

I know but ... ''i mead a fool of myself a few weeks ago and i can't face him said Aj.''

''Aj punk care about you if he didn't he would of be knocking on the divas lockeroom door wanted to talk to you for the past few weeks or calling you said Celeste .''

''The look on his face tell it all a few weeks ago said Aj.''Who than got up walking out the door to go get ready for her match .

_**later that nigth **_

So have you talk with Aj said Kofi ? Sitting across of him the bus going to the city for smackdown.

No said punk. Thinking about what his next move would be.

You should try to go to her hotel room and talk to her said Kofi .

You think so said Punk. Thinking about a few weeks ago.

Yes aj is a great person you shouldn't give up said Kofi .

I not giving up i will keep trying to get her to talk to me because what happen a few weeks ago was a misunderstanding said Punk. Looking out of the window still thinking about aj on top of him like that making punk picture her without her clothes there skin press together in a need to talk to aj . But right now he needed to get some sleep. So punk walk into the back of the bus to shower and get ready to go to bed. After Punk got out of the shower he with in the main bedroom turn the lights off and with a paceful sleep dreaming about aj.

Once Punk got up eat breakfast he walk out of the bus walking from hotel parking lot to inside the hotel where the wwe booked for the superstars. Punk than walk inside the buliding to the the fort desk to get aj room number and fool. A few muntes of taking pictures and sigining aoubtgraphs punk was in the elevator going on the floor where aj room is inside the elevator Punk though about what is he going to stay to aj. Who deep down know that aj feel that she had embarrass herself .I just hope she will let me talk to her thought punk .Seeing the elorval door open causing punk to walk out of the elevator walking the hallway to seeing which room number is hers .Once punk found the room number punk rigth away knock a few mintues later the door haveing punk smiling thinking it was aj who is answing the door but he was wrong.

Punk said Celeste who was in her robe and her hair wrap in a towel looking at punk knowing that why he here .

Is aj here Celeste i just what to talk to her... punk ...i know it sound like I turn her down but ... punk aj want home yesterday after the raw said Celeste.

''What did she go home because of me said punk?'' Thinking she quit wwe because of what happen .

No her got a concussion doing her match with Brie said Celeste .

''Is she alright said punk.'' having worriled look on his face now knowing that aj did hit her head on the ring post on Sunday pay per view.

I think so she just text me a few minutes ago said Celeste.

Ok than said punk. Who than walk away going to the eloevlor when Celeste spoke up .

Punk i won't tall her you coming said Celeste smiling at punk before closeing the door.

_**the next day at aj's apartment**_

Nice issue said Aj at one of her comics in the livingroom with her dogs. resting after getting a conuission last sunday having wwe sent her home .A part of her is upset about it the another part of her is happy because she don't have to face punk yet because he didn't know where she live . It not like she mad at Punk but she know what he want to talk about and she just don't want to face it yet.I know it will end like this it been great while it last thought than herd a knock on the fort door causing aj to walk over to the fort door of her apartment open the door only to see the person she was thinking about a few minutes ago .

''Punk... what ... how did you''... Celeste told me where you live said punk. Standing in fort of her with his hoodie jacklet in the rain. Who just got off the plane a hour ago grab a rental car to go right to aj place so they can finally talk about what happen a few weeks ago. When they with out having punk thinking about that night and have aj on top of him like that. Can i please come inside it raining and ... ''O of sure come in said aj who than move aside and let punk inside so they talk.


	5. Chapter 5

_**hay readers here is the third part of this one shot hope you like it and please review**_

_** chapter 5 becasue i love you part 3 **_

When Punk walk in aj apartment he can see that it was small place he walk into a living room seeing a black couch , a black coffee table with comic books all over the table punk than turn and saw a tv center a big foat sceen tv a play station 3 , x box 360 with video games on the shevle of the tv center some of them is wwe , batman grand theft auto games.

Take a seat Punk said aj. Who was moving some comics off from the couch so that punk can have somewhere to sit at .

After aj clear the couch punk took a seat along with aj who have her head down took a seat next to him .Not looking at him in the eye . is she still emmbasse of what happen a few weeks ago ?Is she still think i am upset at her thought punk .

''Punk look i sorry of what i did'' ...aj look it alright but we need to talk about said punk.

''About how i was on top of you about rip your shirt off and have sex with you in your you pull me off you look at me like i not sexy to you in your mind said aj.'' Thinking about the look she saw on punk face that cause her to run off even when punk said come back she ketp on running .

Aj that not why i pull you off of me i did it becasue ... ''you don't what to have sex with me then that why you pull me off of you said aj ?'' I never going to be that hot gril like my younger sister i wasn't in high school and i still now. i don't why i think that when punk ask me out on a date for the frist time thought aj .

No i pull you off of me becasue you was only having sex with me to pove a point said Punk .

What punk... i herd what nikki told you that we won't last becasue we are not having sex said Punk

How you know what nikki said to me said aj ? Trying to understand .

She told the other divas and i over herd them while i was getting coffee backsteg. i thought that it won't get to you but it i pick you up for our date you was in a hot sexy dress with skulls said punk. it was so hot on her thought punk .When he saw her wearing it making punk will warm inside.

''But why you don't tell me said aj.''

I was that why i ask you inside my bus so we can talk about it but you end up running off after i push you off of me said punk .

''I thought you wanted to broke up with me when a boyfriend and girlfriend said we need to talk it means I when to broke with you said Aj.''

What ...no i don't what to broke up with you i like how slow we going ... look i know you herd that i had a lot of grilfriends before you and i didn't work out because of my work .But you diffired aj i wanted to have sex with you a few weeks ago but i hold back because you wasn't ready i can see it in your eyes all thur our date when you looking at me like you was so nervous and also... becasue i love you said punk .Seeing that aj was a little shock and crying .

You... love me said aj ? Punk love me .Punk is the frist boyfriend to tell her last two couldn't do stay it .Making aj feel more in love with him .

Yes i do love you ...i love you the monment we kiss on smackdown while doing that love trangle storyline at the time you just got out of a relationship with guy at nxt and it broke you up so bad .. and you wanted to just be friends at the time said punk. Holding aj hand thinking back when they kiss on smackdown a year ago. the kiss that have him dreaming about for almost three months that kiss that his sisters question him about for weeks .That kiss that mead him fall in love with aj . Even know she younger than him and only dated two guys. He didn't care about that all he what is aj that why when he took some time off he have some time to think about it and desisided to jsut ask aj out on date.

What about you know ... we do it when the time it right...when it specile not because you what to prove a point to someone I not type of guy who push a woman to have sex with me I can wait said punk who than start kissing her .

_**a week later **_

''Thanks punk said a fan.''Who was sitting behind him while punk was sign his looking at a cubs baseball game .

Not a promble said punk .Who than past the baseball to the fan while seeing a cubs baseball player going for a home run casueing the cubs fans to get up and cheer .

''You see that it a home run said punk?''Who was standing up looking at the baseball than turn to the person next to him and smile .

''Wow it almost with out the ballpark said aj.''After they have a long talk about there relationship last weekend both aj and punk diesided to wait about a few more months to have sex to continued to get to know each other in emotional and spiritual way. Last weekend aj and punk spent the whole weekend watching movies. This weekend they is in Chicago seeing a baseball game togther .

Punk than sit back down next to aj who than saw the big screen on the basball fier seeing that they both is on the big sceen causing a few wwe fans to cheer Both punk and aj than turn to each other and smile.

So i guess people back home will talk about this incluing people i go to high school with said aj

Let them talk ...because i love you said punk. Who than hand her a bag of popcorn .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hay readers here is a another one shot before and after Punk walkout of wwe this will be a long one and it will be rated M hope you like it**_

_** chapter 6 taking care of my Punk **_

_**November **_

''What the hell is that said punk.'' Who was pointing at his lower back side to one of the wwe doctors backstage at raw .After he spoted it while putting on his wrestling gear on and saw it when on the mirror in the lockerroom .Punk right away with to the wwe doctors to see what it was .

Well it a... ''This was not on here last night said Punk.''

Well it a mass wrestlers get this all the time no big deal said doctor .

''No big deal it look like a preice of fat.''

I can cut it off.

''Well let do it right now said Punk. Who was about to take his turcks off when the doctor stop him right in his tracks.

Is it hurting you the doctor ask?

No but... well it don't need to be cut off than said the doctor. Walking over to a another superstar to see why he here .

Punk than pull his turks back up look at the doctor again before he walk out to get ready for his walking in the hall way he spoted aj who was talking to Celeste and Tamina. Punk than waited for aj to finsh so he can talk to her alone .

After Tamina and Celeste walk away aj look up and saw Punk who was leaning on the wall looking at her and have a piss off mood on his face . Aj been dating Punk for about six months now and she know Punk moody side before so she not scare be around him when he get like this. Aj than walk up to him to see what wrong.

What wrong said aj ? Only to get no answer intal Punk grab her hand and lead her outside the parking lot .

Punk lead aj to the packing lot than look around to see if there was no one around before he start talking. He than saw that there was no one around Punk than start telling her what is going on to seeing the mass on his back to going to the wwe doctor. When Punk got to the part about the wwe doctor refuesing to cut it off that when aj know why Punk was so upset .

He said that it not hurting me so leave it alone said Punk .

What are you going to do than aj ask ?

I just leave it alone for now and don't tell anyone around here about this said Punk. the last thing i need is the lockeroom asking me qustions thought Punk .

I won't said Aj .Who than kiss Punk and togther with back inside the area to finsh getting ready for raw .

_**a month later **_

You sure you alright punk said aj . Sitting across from him seeing the he heardly touch his lunch. ti been about a month since the laup show up on punk back the doctors told him not touch it becasue didn't hurt him. Now everything change the loup is now a size of a baseball and it hurting him .He been going to the wwe doctors almost every show to show it to them but all they been doing is giving him anboits .So far it not helping and punk feeling worst to the point that last night he mass himself inside his gear in the middle of a match on aj will worrlied about him .

I fine aj it just that .. i haven't been sleeping and i have no appetite lately said Punk. Looking at aj trying not to ruin there lunch date togther with his loup prombles he been having lately .

''Punk that not good said aj.'' Who worrlied now herding that .

I know.

Why won't they cut it off ?

''They don't think it nessressy said Punk.'' With a piss off voice .

Punk go talk to them again when we get to area tonight so they try something easl said Aj . Who having a feeling that this mass it isn't going away

Ok i will said Punk maybe they will cut it off thought Punk .

_**a another month later **_

Punk was laying down in his bed on his bus after wrestling a match at the roylay rumble wrap in a blanket feeling very cold and feeling sick . Punk than look up and saw Aj walking to him with a blow and a washcloth in her hands. Placing the blow on the nightstand unwarpping the blanket off of Punk grabbing the wash towel and start wrapping the cold water on punk body causing Punk to try to warp the blanket back up .

''Punk no you have a fever said aj.''

''Cold.''

I know punk but this is the only way to help break the fever said aj. who than unwarp the blaklet and with to wrapping down punk .Thinking about if this won't work she may have to get the driver to drive to a near by ER

I fine it just the flu said Punk. Looking at aj knowing that she is worrlied more now and worrlied as well and thinking about his the past few months I have do somehting thought punk than close his eyes trying to get some sleep.

_**a week later **_

_**Aj was walking inside the bus after running some esserans before raw . only to notice that something is wrong right away. Aj than look aorund the bus to see that punk gym bag is still not pack for tonight , his wrestling gear is still on the shower door, and his phone ranging.**_

_**''Punk your here said AJ?'' Walking in the back of the bus where his bed is that Punk is laying in the bed .AJ walk over to the bed tap his shoulder to wroke him . Only to see that he haven't move .**_

_**''Punk wake up you late for work said aj.'' Still shakeing him but no answer from Punk .**_

_**''Punk said Aj ?''Reaching her hand to his face than to only to feel that his face is cold causing Aj to reach for his neck to where his pulse is at getting nonething at all .**_

_**''Punk said Aj?'' turning him to his back get top on of the bed on punk til her head down to check to see if his heart is beating only to fine out that it wasn't Causing aj to pankie.**_

_**''O my god Punk.''**_

''Punk said aj.''Who was on in her apartment in Tample on her couch. It have been about a week since the rumble and since Punk up and a superstars past and persnat to talk. Aj don't care about that all she care was Punk hearth and right now he still in a lot of pain .

Aj are you ok said Diego? Sitting on the couch next to her who visting aj from New Jeasy for a few days. so far he can see that something is on aj mind and now this show that it got something to with Punk .

Yes i fine it just a dream said aj looking at her brother .

Aj are you and Punk having prombles ? Did he broke up with your after he up a quit wwe ask Diego?

''What ...no he talk to me about that before he with to work that night said AJ.

So what wrong than ask?

It ...just than the door bell rang aj got up and walk over to the door to answer it . only to see that person that is at the fort door is Punk who look tarrble .

''Punk you ... he call a few mintues ago said Diego. Who was still on the couch looking at punk. ''He look like he tried and sick looking thought Diego.''

I thought i come here and see you said Punk. Walking in the living room taking a seat on the couch. While aj sit next to him.

How you doing Diego ask ? Still eyeing Punk.

I... fine said Punk looking at aj.

Ok than said Diego.

Diego Punk need the guess bedroom so can you sleep in the living room said Aj? Hopeing he side yes

Alright sis no promble said Diego.

Thanks said Aj. Walking Punks suitcases to the guessrooom follow by Punk who was walking into the guessroom as well.

Later that night after having dinner and watch a little tv Aj, Punk and Diego all with to bed well all but Punk still can't sleep and aj who is very worrlied still. Aj got up from her bed walk out of her room to the living room where her brother is fast asleep on the couch walk over to him to woke him.

Diego woke up said Aj. Tapping his shoulders seeing his eyes open.

''What wrong ask Diego?'' Who quickly sitting up looking around ready for what or who ever is trying to hurt his sister , her boyfriend and him only to see that it was just Aj who was looking at him.

Can we talk Aj ask?

Ok sis said Diego ? Seeing Aj walking in the kitchen Diego than with into the kitchen seeing aj pulling a chair out and taking a seat Diego follower and took a seat across from her .

What you want talk about Diego ask?

Punk is in a lot of pain and i scare for him.

Pain ?

Yes he been like that since November he got broken ribs, brang up knees, a conconsstion and a mass on lower back a size of a baseball said Aj.

Have he with to get that check out said Diego?

Yes he did he with to the wwe doctors so many times and they been treating it with antibiotics but it not working said aj .

Punk need to get a second opinion than... that why he walk out on wwe said Diego ?

Yes he walk out after they refues to help him with the mass last Monday than two weeks ago after the pay per view he was burning up so bad he scare me said aj. Thinking about how punk was up all night with a fever to the point that Aj thought. That she need to call Punk sisters to tell them that there brother is very ill.

Aj you need to talk to him about this i know he love you but i can tall this is willy scareing you or i can talk to him said Diego?

No i can do it ... i just have to convine him and that going to be heard but he know i won't take no for a answer said Aj than got up and with back to bed .

_**the next day **_

Punk was putting on his shirt looking at the loup on his lower back after having a another rastless night of pain .I don't know what eals to do here thought Punk .Who than walk out of the room to the kicten when he herd aj and Diego talking.

So that the plan then ask Diego? Drinking his coffee at the breafast table with Aj who was across the table as well.

Yes but that the last thing i what to do to him but ... aj than stop when she saw Punk standing at the door way

What going on Punk ask ? Looking at aj and Diego who got up from his seat walking out the room when he stop and turn to Punk.

Listen what she telling you because she love you said Diego. Who than walk out .

Aj what going on said Punk? taking a seat across from her hopeing it not bad or she breaking up with him. He don't blame him for the past few months he been nonthing but in pain and he and her haven't had sex yet they was going to do it new years eve but he was so much in pain that Aj said it alright she can wait. Maybe she can't wait no more or she can't be with me because of my loup thought Punk who than look rigth at Aj. Feeling like he letting her down as a boyfriend.

Punk i think you should go see my doctor today to get a second opinion on the loup on your back getting worst and I can't stand seeing you like this anymore said at Punk who was looking more in pain, tried and greener .

''No i not going to see a woman doctor for my loup said Punk.''

Punk she a he and if you don't see my doctor i going to take matters into my own hands said aj. Who got up walking over to a throw pulling out a knife that you can cut huge thick meat turning to Punk who was looking at her.

''What you doing with that aj?''

''I going to use this to chop the loup off myself whlie Diego hold you down go see my doctor or i do it myself said Aj.''

Aj ... i only doing this because i love you and i... can't see you like this anymore said aj. Who was crying a little causing Punk walk up to her hugging her.

Ok i go but your brother staying here just you me and this doctor said Punk. Who let go of Aj and walk out of the kicten to get ready.

You did the trick that mom use on us Diego ask ? Who was standing near the doorway.

Yes and it works said Aj.

Phil brooks said the nurse. Handing clipbroad with the list of names that the doctors he needed to be waited on .

That me said Punk getting up and walking in the back along with Aj where the doctor is Punk got inside the exam room he slowly sit on the exam table while aj sit in a chair next to the door waiting for the doctor to come think that your doctor will help me said Punk looking at aj .

I know he will Punk said Aj .When she saw a older man with white hair walking in the room closeing the door behind him. Looking at aj than at Punk.

Hello... Mr. brooks Im' Dr. Kent. Looking at the clipbroad.

Hi said Punk .

Ok so what the promble said Dr. Kent ? Seeing Punk getting off the exam table standing up.

Punk was standing up he look at aj for a monment than he grab his shorts yanke them down pointing at the loup so the doctor can see it. Having aj look at Punk back seeing that the loup have gotten bigger and it purple and green casung Aj to lost her appacited to finsh her coffee .

''This is the main problem i having i can't sleep, eat and i been having a fever on and off for three weeks said Punk.'' seeing the doctor to look at it than crocks his head sideways turn his head to face aj than Punk said ''that a full blown staph infection said Dr. Kent.''

''A what said aj ?''Seeing that Punk was laughing a little bit .

''What are you going to do Punk ask?''

I can cut it out but you need to go to the hospital so you can get a iv drip said the doctor having the nuse to go get the tools so he start the process of cutting it than wlaking out of the room to help the nusre as well.

You don't have to be in here when he start cutting said punk. Who was looking at aj thinking it may be for the best if she wait out in the waiting room .

I staying here punk i see gross things before and this what peolpe who love each other do they be there for each other said at punk who was still looking at her.

When Dr. kent came back in with the tools he have Punk to lay down on his stoamch on the exam table with his shorts off only in his boxers with a steet of paper place on the laup .

Now Mr. Brooks i getting you a heads up here this is going to be painful said The Dr. Kent .

''I don't give a crap cut''

Ok than said the doctor. Who than start cutting the on the luop.

Aj can see her doctor start cutting on punk laup when all of the sudden poos start shooing out hitting the salling of the room seeing Punk cluthing the oon the table doctor squeezing the poos out. Happy that her doctor is doing something besides handing out antibiotics. But is a sad that her boyfriend is in a lot of pain right now .

How you doing Aj ask. Looking at Punk who was still cluthing the table .

''Fi...ne are we done yet said Punk?'' Hopeing the doctor done getting all of the poss out .

Almost done i have lance it and put a band aid on it you going to have to change the band aid and clean it everyday said Dr kent sqeezing the last of the poss he than lance it and place a band aid on it .

I going to give you three months of antibiotics here said Dr. Kent wrting the on a slip of paper

I don't get it why the antibiotics i been taking wasn't walking said Punk pulling his shorts up .

It mine haven't been the right one ... how long you been having this Dr. Kent ask?

About thee months it got wrost because i was woking im' a wrestler like aj said Punk. Looking at the doctor who have a shock look on his face.

'' Three months and you still alive ... Mr. Brooks you should been dead you could have died from this with treating right said the doctor''.With a harrowing responas.

That why i talk him into coming in today doctor said Aj. Holding Punk hand happy now that she did what she did and talk him into coming here today or she would be going to her boyfriend funeral.

I happy you did that too said Punk holding aj hand and smiling at her.

He still sleep said Diego? Sitting in the livngroom after aj and punk got home from the hospital yesterday so the Punk can get a iv drip for his stap infoution, x rays for his ribs and knees .Punk right away with into the guessroom to laydown and sleep. While Aj told Diego what with on at the doctor office .

Yes i just check on him he sleeping like a two year old said Aj. So cute and sexy seeing him like that thought about the image she just saw a few mintues ago

That doctor said he would have died from this ?

Yes the doctor said he was bless and lucky he still alive from this.

What about his ribs and knees ?

It will heal if only rast and stay out of the ring but that not a promble now since he walk out of wwe said aj .Who know what a fun thing to do to have fun .Aj than got up grab her car keys and pruse looking at her brother .

If Punk woke up tall him i with to run some erras said Aj who than walk out .

_**a few mintas later **_

Punk was opening his eyes since he got home from the hospite feeling for the frist timm in three months well sit up from the bed look at the clock that said 1:30 pm than at the Punk realizes that he have setlp all away thur the next day .Punk got up from out of the bed shower and put some clotas on to go look for aj feeling bad that he sletp half of the day away .

''Aj said Punk.'' Walking thur the hallway to the living room only seeing that Diego is the only on in there .

How you feeling Diego ask?

Great... better for the frist time in a few months said Punk. Sitting down on the couch next to Diego.

I happy you alright now Aj was very worrlied about you said Diego.

I know she told me at the doctor office yesterday said Punk.

I never see my sister care so much about someone besides me ashley , mom and dad before ... look my dad told me and ashley that you two have had a talk When you visted doing Christmas. I can tall that you havn't ask her yet said Diego .

No with my hearth and wwe i haven't ask her yet i waiting for the right time to do it but i bought the ... just then the fort door open and aj come walking inside with something in her hand .

Hay you aworke said aj seeing punk walking over to her and kiss her.

Yeah i just wake up about a few minutes ago where you been ask Punk ?

I with and run some errans said Aj who was looking at Punk.

I feel a little bad sleeping half of the day so i wanted to take you out for dinner tonight any where you what to go as long it have some non meat meals said Punk.

Are you feeling up to it we can have dinner here said Aj ? Worrlied that he mine over do it. But deep down she like seeing the old Punk back that she fall in love with. Aj than saw Punk lean his head and kiss Aj .

I felt will good better than ever said Punk.

He a lot better than a few days ago don't worrlied about me I get a pizza or something for dinner said Diego . Looking at them before getting up heading to the kicten.

**the next day **

Your brother sure got off alright said inside the apartment after dropping Diego off at the airport with Aj.

He have to get back for work said aj. Walking in the apartment and closeing the door is a great time to show Punk my surprise thought Aj .Looking at Punk who was sitting in the couch. Texting on his phone to someone. Not seeing that aj had walk in the back to her bedroom closeing the door lightly so that punk won't herd.

So aj what do you what to do with lunch said Punk. Who was still texting on his phone .

I don't know we can go out ... or have lunch here said Aj.

Punk head go up and look right at aj casuing him to put his phone down on the coffee table.

Aj was standing right at Punk wearing a harley quinn bra and panties set that she got at hot topic yesterday .While punk was at home resting up. She can see that punk was looking right at her. Do he like it thought aj. Who than saw punk getting up walking to her. Punk was rigth in her face took one more look at her and than passionately kiss her.

Aj kiss him back passionately tongue wrestling each other Aj put her arms around Punks neck and than her legs around Punk weast still saw that punk break the kiss away and look right at aj .Not this again thought aj who looking at Punk.

What wrong Aj ask ?

You what to do this? Are you ready for this Punk ask ? Making sure that aj what this before they go too far.

Yes i ready Punk i what you ... all of you said aj .

Punk look at aj one more time than with back to kissing walking to her bedroom and passionately kissing each other at the same time. Once they reach aj bedroom Punk place her down on the her bed and continued kissing he than stop so he can pull off his shirt placing it on the on floor follow by his pants that aj help undid the belt and leaving Punk with his boxers aj looking at punk .Making him have a chocky smile on his face going back on top of her and start kissing on her neck all away down to her breast.

Aj can feel and see Punk kissing her neck and going down to her breast with soft kisses. When punk reach over her back to unhook her bra. But aj reach over and unhook it herself throw it on the other side next of the bed feeling Punk sucking both of her nippers. Aj cried out a moaning sound causing Punk to stop for a moment.

You like it when i do this ask Punk. Who with back to what he was doing

''Yeah... keep going... said aj.''

Punk ketp on sucking on the nipples for about a few more mintues when he stop and start kissing moving down to aj breast to her belly bottom .Punk than stop to aj lower body took a look at Aj. Here gone's thought than reach with to both hands grabbing the hem of the panties. Slowly pulling them down.

Once Punk got aj panties off aj than sit up reaching for the nightstand trow to open in it pulling out a condom handing it to punk. While he taking off his underwear causing aj to have lust in her eyes seeing for the frist time his full naked body.

You like what you seen ask punk? Who can tall by the look that aj is having on her face making him have lust look on his face.

Yes i do said aj. Who spead both of her legs showing punk that she ready. Seeing Punk going on top of her guideing the tip of his cock inside her putting it all alway in.

Aj moran will loud as punk start to thrust in and out will slow less in a few minutes later aj started to bite her lower lip wanted punk to go fast now. Feeling impatice of the slow trust that punk is doing. But Punk wanted to go slow to enjoy this moment being inside her for the very first time. Don't wanted to speed up his thrust just yet. But aj is not having that. She than start moving her lower body and putting her hands on punk muscular ass making punk started to thrust faster.

A few mintues later punk was moving faster and harder like a wild animal. Aj than flip Punk over having her on top of punk starting bounding up and down on Punk cock.

''Punk... Punk o god said aj.'' Who kept on bounding.'' When punk flip her over and having punk on top of her still inside her started ponding her harder and faster groaning with each thrust now getting close to the end. Aj was close as well as her moans was getting louder any minute now she will have to end it

''PUNK ...O GOD said aj .''Who than climax.

''AJ ... IM' GOING TO ...'' Just than Punk can feel aj wells closing around him still as his shoots his load inside aj with the condom on . Having him groan will loud and than slowly laying down on top of aj for a moment than got off rolling next to aj catching his breath.

''That was ...great said aj.''

I been wanted to do that for a long time and thanks for standing by me for the past few months and caring for me in all different ways said Punk. Smiling turning to aj and softly kiss her on the the top of her head. I love you said Punk

I love you too said Aj. who kiss Punk.

So how about you and I order in for lunch and than you can go back to caring for me said Punk. Kissing aj neck.

I love that said aj reaching over to the nightstand for the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey readers here a another oneshot hope you like it **_

_** Chapter 7 the journal **_

''Punk you coming to bed said aj?''Who was in the bed while punk is in the bathroom brushing his teeth getting ready for bed .It been about a few months since they got marry and it still going strong. Some people thinks that it won't last more than a month. They wrong it been about seven months now they are both happier than ever .

''In a mintue said Punk.'' Who spit out his toothpaste than move around the water in his month than spit it out as well walking out of the bathroom .Seeing Aj in the bed in her nightwear writing something down in her journal like she always do everynight . Punk than walk over to the side of his bed laydown and start reading one of his comic books .Punk than look over at Aj who was still writing with a look on his face .

Writing in your journal ask Punk ?

Yes said Aj.

Ok said Punk. Who than with back to his comicbook.

_**the next night **_

Punk was once again in the bedroom trying to read a another one of his comic books. But can't because all he doing is looking at aj. Who was writing in her journal . Aj turn to punk who with back to his comic book.

Aj look at punk for about a few more mintues than with back to her journal .

_**a few nights later **_

You been looking at me eveynight for about three weeks said aj. Who was in the bed writing in her Journal when she felt punk looking at her cauing aj to stop writing to see what wrong.

I just whiching you write that all said Punk .

Ok than said AJ. Looking at Punk one more time than with back to her journal when she saw a shallow over half of the page. aj than turn aorund and saw that punk is right next to her smiling at her. Is something wrong it don't look like he what sex tonight thought aj .You what to talk ask aj ? Looking at Punk still.

I was just wondering what you writing in there ask Punk ?

Just stuff said aj closing her journal.

Are you writing about me ask Punk ?

Maybe or maybe not said Aj .Placeing the journal in the nightstand

You mine it i rea... ''no punk it my eyes only said aj.'' Who than kiss punk goodnight and turn the lights off. Laying down to go bed . When she look at Punk who was laying on the another side. Feeling that Punk may cross the line and read her journal making aj have a idea .

_**the next day **_

''Punk i going to run some ersses said aj.'' Walking to the door with her handbag and car keys in her hands .

''All right said Punk.'' Who is in the kitchen the door open and close. Punk than walk into the living room with a blow of chips and soda to join Colt who is the living room watching the hockey game

So how everything going with training ask Colt? Who eyes is on the tv looking at the black hawks scoreing a goal. When he saw something on the coffee table.

Going will good said Punk.

What this said Colt ? Showing Punk a black book with sullk stickers on the fort casing Punk to turn and look at Colt .Who was about to open it .

''No don't said Punk.'' Who got up and grab it out of Colt hands.

''What the''... ''it Aj journal she is very protected of it she didn't even what me to read it said Punk.'' Looking at the journal thinking that this maybe his chance to know what she wrote about him. Deep down dont' what to becasue it will ruin his trust he had with Aj . Maybe she won't notlce thougth punk. Still looking at the journal.

_**a few hours later **_

''Punk i home said Aj.'' Walking in a the house after running some erssses all afternoon .

Hay sweetie said Punk. On the couch reading a comic book. Getting a kiss from aj.

How was the game ask aj ?

It with good you lif your journal on the coffee table said Punk handing it to aj walking out of the room.

Once aj saw that Punk was going upstaris aj walk over to the tv center pull out a video camrea that she set up this morning. Aj than push play fast forwal to the part where punk and colt was watching the game. Aj than saw colt grabbing her journal.

''Colt you son of the'' .. than saw Punk quickly grab it out off colt hands. That my Punk thought aj .But her smiling didn't last when she saw Punk looking at her journal wanted to open it and read it.

''No Punk said aj.''Who have a fearful look on her face when she saw Punk put it down on the coffee table didn't even open it. Making Aj will calm. You getting a little reward tonight thought Aj. Who kept on looking and listening at Punk and Colt talking.

You know my couisn have a journal when she was a teenager. She was very proteched of it... you thinking about reading aj journal wanted to know what she wrote about you ask colt ?

Well... at frist yes but ..now no if there something aj wanted to talk to me about she know that she can come to me. I also have to have a marriage with trust without it there no marriage Colt. I know that it been hard for her since I left wwe and sued them .I can tall every time she call or she come home every week .I thought that if I read her journal I can fine out if there any problems at work ... or with me as a husband ... I love her and I don't what to cross the line by fining out the her own husband read her journal . She my wife and she have the right to have something to write her private thoughts in said Punk.

Or you don't what to end up sleeping on the couch tonight said Colt.

That as well said Punk. Who was laughing with Colt.

Aj than turn off the camrea putting it her handbag happy that Punk didn't read her journal and her trust in him is still there. But a little sad that Punk feel that he not a good husband to her.I have to convince Punk said aj. I know how I can do it thought aj .

A few hours later after aj and punk have dinner they was in the living room watching tv when punk saw aj kissing him on the cheek.

What that for ask Punk?

For being the best trusting husband in the world said aj giving him her journal causing Punk to look at her .

Why you ... I thought you mine what to read a page of my journal said aj.

you sure said punk?

yes I sure said aj.

Ok said Punk. opening the journal and started reading the frist page he saw

_**Dear journal **_

_**Punk and I with to sid surprise birthday party at his place everything with will well when we surprise Sid causing him to...**_

Wrong page said the page to where punk should read at.

Once punk saw the page seeing a picture of him and aj on there wedding day than a page that was dated back in June when aj with back to work after there honeymoon.

_**Dear journal **_

_** Today was my frist day back to work and my frist day away for punk as husband and wife. When I got inside the area everybody was looking at me whriping about me and punk. Nikki was the worst one of them all when she told brie that punk and I won't last being married for a mouth . That as soon I away he be cheating on me with the frist woman that he see.**_

I will never do that to you aj you know that said Punk. Looking at aj and kept on reading.

_**Dear journal **_

_**Today I woke up with my husband holding a tray of pancakes . We spent the whole day watching buffy reruns and talking . We talk most about buffy and the walking dead. We even had dinner in the bedroom . It was great day spenting my day off with my husband I don't what to be with no one eals in the world .**_

I know that Nikki was just talking ... I love you and I love being your wife Punk said aj.

I love being your husband said Punk . Who than kiss Aj .Seeing Aj break the kiss and look at punk.

Just to let you know if you ever read my Journal without my permission you being seeing my craze side said aj who with back to kissing Punk.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hay readers here is a another one shot hope you like it and there more to come**_

_** chapter 8 protected punk**_

Punk was in the livingroom reading a comic book it Friday nigth and punk and aj are spenting it inside just reading comic books toghter in the living room and talking about what they just read. ''Wow aj have to try this punk said to himself.'' Who than herd the phone rang. Causing Punk reach over to the small table next to him where the phone is at to answer it still having his eyes on the comic book .

Hello said Punk ?

Hello is Aj Brooks there said a woman with a english accent.

Who...this ask Punk?

this is Pagie

Paige...''Paige sorry she is in the shower right now. Im' aj husband said Punk."

You the great CM Punk that aj talk about all time it great to here your voice said Pagie.

Thanks and you must be the woman who is my wife road bubby i just what to thank you for looking out for my lovely wife since i lief wwe i was very worrlied about her being by herself said Punk. Who than herd something from the another line. Having a piss off look on his face .Punk was about to stay something when he herd aj.

''Punk said aj.''Walking in the livingroom with her robe on seeing punk walking over to her with the phone in his hands with a grumpy look on his face

It for you said sounding angry walking away. Having aj wonder what wrong.

_**a week later **_

That was a great match said pagie. Walking in the back with aj after having a match toghter on raw

It was said aj. Thinking about punk and how he been acting last week aj think that there something wrong or that she have done something wrong .Is Punk mad at me thought aj .Her train of thought was cut shot when paige ask her something. Casuing aj to turn to pagie.

What you said ask aj ?

I said why you told you husband that i was your road bubby ask Paige?

That well ...when Punk lif wwe he very worrlied about me traveling all by myself he wanted me to fine a buddy to travel with i couldn't fine anyone who what to travel with me said aj

Because Punk walk out of wwe ask Pagie ?

Yes and i like being alone it help me think about some suff Punk thinks that i can't do it alone just because i a helpless woman said aj.

That what he said to you ask Paige ? With a disgust look on her face.

''No that not what he said.'' But he been very protected of me since we got marry like a few months ago when someone link our wedding pictures on the internet .He was so piss about that to the point that he question evey person who was there... well almost everyone i perosal question my mom dad,sister, borther and my friends said aj.

He think that we traveling toghter i told him that we not because i filming total divas and i know how you don't like a camrea following you around after raw and smackdown said Pagie.

''So he know said aj.''That why he ketp on asking me if there anything i need to tall him thought about last firday night

_**Aren't you hungry said aj ? Who was sitting across of the dinner table looking at punk who was picking at his plate . For about hour now causing aj to worrlied .**_

_**No i not said Punk. Looking at aj.**_

_**Are you sick ask aj ? Hopeing he not.**_

_**No i fine ... is there anything you need to tell me said Punk .**_

_**No said aj. Who can see Punk kept on looking at her .**_

_**ok..tham said Punk . In a low voice going back to picking his food on his plate.**_

Sorry aj said Pagie.

It alrigth said aj .

He love you i know by his voice said Pagie who than walk away.

_**a few days later **_

''Punk i home said aj .'' Who was walking in the house after doing raw and samckdown. Aj than walk into the livingroom seeing Punk in the livingroom sitting on the couch .

Hay said Punk getting up and passionly kiss aj .

Hay how was your week ask aj ?

It was great how was the european tour ask Punk ?

Good one more match and i can take time off to heal my neck said aj.

Good how you and your road buddy doing ask punk ?Looking at aj hopeing she won't lie to him again.

Punk i know you fine out said aj.

Paige told you ... ''Aj you know how i feel about you tavleing alone now that i not in wwe what if something happen said punk.'' With a worrlied look on his face.

Nonething will happen punk i very carefull said aj .

''Aj why won't you travel with the other divas said Punk ?''

''Becasue they don't like me punk said aj.''

What about Daniel he and i trust are friends and I trust him eought to have him travel with you said Punk.

But his wife hate me and i know you don't what me travel with john cean said Aj.''

''Of casue not sometime i wish Brock is full time i wouldn't have a promble with you travleing with him said punk.'' i know no one won't try anything when Brock around thought Punk . Looking at aj with a look of frustrstion on his face. ''You need a road buddy aj said Punk.''

''Look i be fine on my own and i don't need a travel buddy ...i don't need to be protected by someone eals just because i marry to you i tought woman punk and i can take care of myself said aj.''

Aj... but aj just with upstrais leaving punk in the livingroom

_**a few days later in st louis **_

Aj was walking in a emrty packing lot of the area where the tlc pay per view was hold at after having a pay per view match with nikki . Aj was walking to her rentl car when she felt that there is someone behind her casuing aj to turn around . But there was no one there so aj with back to putting her suitcases in the car closeing the turck than with inside the car getting ready to drive off when the car won't start. Causing aj to call the rental car place only to get there voice machine leaving an message. What am i going to do thought aj .Getting out of the car to see if there a gruad close looking at a pictiure on her phone of her and Punk on his 36 birthday last month. Thinking about punk and how he upset that she traveling alone. Feeling bad that she havn't call the past few days because of it. I can't stay mad at him forever but why is he so worried. I not a helpless woman he know that while we was working toghter for the frist time thougth aj. Who than herd someone from behind causing aj to make a run for it. Having her to trip and fall cutting her knee and landing on the ground .Turning around and saw of group guys who look drunk walking over to her .

Hay you a pertty little thing here with a nice ass said one of them walking closer to aj .

Stay away of me said aj. Digging in her bag.

I just what a picture said the fan.

No I can't right now said aj. Trying to walk away but her path was block my his friend.

Ahhh come on i saw your match and you was looking so hot and sexy in you shorts and cut up shirt said the another guy looking at aj.

''Stay away of me i marry said aj.''Holding something in her hand looking with scare.

Your husband not around so how about we go in my van it will warm said the fan. Who than got a little to close having aj shot pepper spary in his eyes . Aj than make a run for it. To see if she can fine a person close by but no one. So aj try to make a run back to the rentl car. She was a foot away when she felt someone grab her arm. Aj trun around seeing that it the another man .

''Let me go said aj.'' Who than spray the another mans eyes having the another man push aj. Casuing her to bump into the rental car .Making her will scare when the another man get will close to her,Thinking that he mine try to hurt her very thought about punk and wish she would of mead up with him last weekend but she didn't. Now she mine end up being beat up by a upset fan.

You mead my friend and i very angry ...you don't what us angry said the men. about to grab aj when he was grab by the neck by a choke hold. Causing aj to get into reanle car and lock the door .

''You don't what me angry said a voice .'' That another man don't know at fist intal he realize who it was .''Arean't you'' ... ''yes i am said the person.'' Looking at aj who was in the car. Letting go of the quickly ran back to his van along with his friend got in and drive off .

''Yeah you run off said the person.'' Who than walk over to aj car.

''Come on come on said aj.'' Who was trying to start the car but still no luck . Aj body jump when some one knocking on the glass window. Aj turn to the window seeing that it was Punk. Aj got out of the car and right away hug him .

''Are you alright said punk?'' Looking aj over to see that aj is bleeding on your knee said punk .

I fine now... what are you doing here said aj ? Seeing the tour bus driving than flet Punk lifing her up and carrying her inside the bus .

I have to wait for the rental car peolpe said aj

''Not a problem anymore said punk.'' Looking at the a tow truck pulling up to the packing lot.

Once aj was inside the bus Punk sit her on the couch next to a backpack that aj didn't see before. Before aj can ask punk who backpack it was when the bathroom door open seeing Colt walking out of the bathroom looking at aj and punk .

''Thank god we found you said colt.''

Why you ... ''give me your rental car keys said Punk ?''With a low voice.

Aj hand Punk her rental car keys seeing that a tow tuck is here. Punk walk outside to her rental car people the turck open grabbing her to the tow truck guy for a few mintues. Aj than saw the guy give punk a price of paper walking away with inside the turck and drive off . punk and cotl grab the suitcases. Once they was finsh Punk and Colt walk back in the tour bus that tell the driver to take off to the hotel. While the driver was driving to aj hotlal Punk took a look at aj knee not staying anything to her .

Is he mad at me thought AJ. Looking at Punk placing a band aid on aj knee than walk away to the back .

He not mad at you aj said Colt sitting on the other side of the bus.

He not said aj ?

''No go talk to him said Colt.''

Aj than slowly got up and walk to the back of the bus fining punk sitting on the bed with his head down on the floor. Aj took a seat next to Punk. Aj was about to stay something when punk beat him to it .

I came because i felt bad about how we leif things last weekend and you havn't return any of my phone calls. I thought if i came here and talk to you in person we can talk it out. I been waiting at the hotel lobby for three hours but you didn't come back tonight. i call you ...and call you but i was getting your voice mail. So Colt and i hop on the bus and with to the area to see if you still there.I got off the bus and with by foot to look for you when i saw your phone ranging I answer it to fine out that it was the rental car place said punk. Handing aj her phone. Aj still looking at Punk who was looking at her now seeing that punk was not mad at all he was scare.

And... you wasn't close by that when i herd a scream run as fast i can when i got to where you car was at anxirty ran tur me when i saw that man so close to you about to... ''Do you know what mine have happen he would badly hurt you aj or worst. This why i wanted you to travel with someone said Punk.''

Punk i... ''What if thores men would of hurt you so bad ? What if i call you and you won't answer or call back ?What if i get a call from someone staying that i need you to id someone at a morgue said punk?

Punk i ... ''I very protected of you because you are my wife and i love you if something bad happen to you and i not around to protect you i will never forgive myself said Punk.''Looking at aj who was looking at him. It with on for about a few mintues nonething but silent. Having aj to think about what Punk just said realizing that Punk worrlied about her not because he think she can't handle herself he love her and don't what nonething bad happen to her. Aj can see the emontion in punk emontion of fear not anger in his eyes .

Punk i sorry said aj .

Back in ring of honor i was almost jump by three drunk fans who was waiting outside after i beat there forvriet wrestler up in a match. I was new at the time and i don't know anyone .I was walking in the packing lot going into my car when they came out of nowhere and corner me. I fought off two of them when they did the numbers games on me. One of them was about to hit me with a beer bottle. When Colt came out with a gurad and saw the whole thing causing them to run off. That how colt and i met and that how we end up traveling and working toghter after i fine out that he from Chicago. I know how tough i am inside and outside the ring .I even last 35 mintues with Brock in the ring of all people. But when you well know person you have be careful there a lot of nutty people walking around after shows wanted to do gods knows what said Punk.

Alright I try to travel with someone when i go back to work if it make you feel better said aj.

No aj you said you like to travel alone well .. How about you use the bus .It been park in the drive way for months and I just now useing it again said Punk.

What about you rmma training how you get there said aj ?

I can think of a another way to get there... so the scream came from the man what you did kick him in the balls ask Punk?

No i pepper spary him said aj. Who saw punk kiss her .

I would of like if you kick him in the balls but that fine said Punk. Laughing follower by aj. Who than gave Punk a kiss .


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey readers here is a another one short this one will be about punk doing inerviews about his up comcing ufc debute and is rated M**_

_** chapter 9 bad inerview love in **_

''That was a bad interview said Punk.'' Walking in the hotel room after spenting half of the day doing interview for his ufc debut that will take place late 2015 .Every interview with good so far but one when he with on off the record with Michael Landsberg .When he was interview by the host. It was going will well when he start asking about wwe , how he feel about his wife still working in wwe still after he have a fall out with them, hockey and if wrestling not real pissing Punk off because he didn't ask him about his mma training and the host is just joking and being a cool kid from school.

He could had been more professional said aj. Taking off her coat. Thinking about the interview seeing and hereing how the host was talking to her husband any kind of way making her what to join in when he start talking about her working for wwe. Making Punk more piss off. I think i know how to cheer him up thought aj. Walking over to the bed where Punk is at .

Yeah he should have this is my new career now and i what people to look at me as a real fighter now not a wwe superstar said Punk. Who saw aj arms around his wrest kissing his cheek. Punk than feel aj hand reaching over for his dress shirt unbuttoned it. Causing Punk to take it off turn around and passionately kissing her. Taking off her sweater than her jeans and shoes only leaving her bra and panties lif her up undone the bed spented laying her down back on the bed. Punk than walk over to the nightstand.

Aj can see Punk walking over to the nightstand grabbing a white sign that said_** do not disturb** _on there. Walking over to the door open it and place the sgin on the door nob than close it. Walking over to the his suitcase grabbing a open box of condoms .Walking back over to the bed. Going back to kissing her neck breast and down to her belly than saw Punk going right back to her breast and unhook her bra placing it on the sucking her right nipper causing aj to moan out loud when she felt Punk pinch her other nipper and started to suck on it causing aj to moan louder. While unbuckle his belt and unzipping his pants .

Punk than stop got up to pull off his jeans than his boxers off showing his full naked body .Causing aj to have full lust in her eyes . Punk than got on top of aj open her legs and enter his cock inside her .Start to thrust will slowly going in and out .

Aj close her eyes and moans as punk thrust aj grip his back with her slender hands. Moaning as Punk thrust into her while they both kissing each other.

''O punk faster ... header said aj.'' Feeling punk kissing her neck.

Punk starts thrusting more forcefully now .Faster. Aj moan loundly with each thrust. While punk is grunting like an animal. Punk pounds his cock into aj for a few more mintutes .When aj flip punk over laying his back and aj on top of him , bounding on top of his cock. Hereing the sound of her and punks skin clapping together making aj moans more loudly.

''MMM...i'm coming baby said aj. Buried her face in between punk's neck and the pillow making her hip move fast.

''Than ...cum babe said Punk.'' Who than felt aj wall closing around his cock feeling her came by full force but punk didn't .Punk than filp aj back on her back while Punk grab both of her legs enter his cock back inside. Causing aj to moan.

Aj felt punk cock back inside her she than saw PUnk grab both of her knees up toward her shoulders a little bit. As punk started pound his cock inside her fast and head. Having both aj scream Punk name loud and punk going faster from it .

''PUNK ...AHHHH...PUNK.''

''I LIKE IT WHEN YOU STAY MY NAME.''

''PUNK ''

''AJ ''

''PUNK..PUNK...O GOD ... YESSSSS said aj.'' As she came again by full force her hands gripping the bed sheets.

''IM '... GOING ... TO ... CUM said Punk.'' Who than shoot his huge load inside aj .Causing Punk to lay on top of aj gently catching his breath for a moment than roll off of her as he walking in the bathroom to clean up. A few minutes later Punk walkout of the bathroom seeing aj naked body laying on the bed still.

Aj can see that punk cock is getting head again causing aj to smile as Punk walk over to the bed.

Ready fro round two said Aj grabbing a condom handing it to Punk who putting it on.

Yes I ready for round two said punk who than got on top of aj.

_**a hour later**_

That was great said aj. Kissing Punk.

Yeah it was said Punk looking at his phone.

Don't let him get to you said aj

I won't that why i have to prove to him that i what to be a ufc fighter also the joke on him because the fans think that he was in the wrong today said Punk. Reading the comments that on line seeing that his interview is posted on almost every mma web site out there. Making Punk will happy now as he kiss aj thinking that next time he have a bad ineview he can turn to his wife who can make him feel better.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hay readers here is a another one shot hoep you like it and sorry that i not been updateing **_

_**chapter 10 the honeymoon stage is over **_

''Our anniversary was great Punk mead me dinner and we gave each other our gifts said AJ.'' Sitting down outside of her mom and dads backyard in New Jersey talking to her sister and her cousin of the Fouth of July it been going will well punk talk about his ufc training and his comic book series that he been working on. While aj been talking about her book that she been working on and there anniversary.

Wow he mead it very speaice than aj said Vicky her cousin.

Yes he did the best husband in the world said Aj. Smiling.

How was the sex now that is past the year mark said Vicky ?

It like what it was a year ago... why you asking me this said Aj? Looking at her cousin waitng for an answer .

''Because the honeymoon stege is over the passion , the fire you have will be gone if you two don't something about it. To the point that you both be like a old marry couple aj like aunt Angie and uncle Carlos over there said Vicky.''Who was looking at her aunt and uncle sitting in there len chairs talking.

''Vicky our mom and dad are as much in love as Punk and Aj is said at Aj who was looking over at Punk who was filping bungers with his brother.

I just telling her the truth here i been marry longer than Aj i know what it like said Vicky.

''Punk and i love each other Vicky said Aj.''

How many times a week you two have sex ask Vicky?

''Vicky said Ashley.''

''You need to spice things up Aj or you marriage will turn into a marriage with no sex or romance at all said Vicky.''Grabbing her bag and pull a box that wrap up with pink wrapping paper handing it to Aj .

What this said Aj looking at the gift as she was opening it when she what it was having her and Ashley looking at Vicky .With a shock look on there faces .

''50 shades of gray the movie Vicky said Aj.?''Looking at why she bought her this.

You need this or your sex life will be no more don't worriled about getting it back to me after you and Punk done with it i got a copy said Vicky .

''Look Punk and i sex life is good said Aj.''When it come to sex Punk is old fashioned Thought aj having her think about a few weeks ago picturing his body touching her body kissing her neck than her throat. As he was kissing down all away to her belly botton. That thought have Aj face turn red right fort of her sister and her cousin.

Trust me you are going to think me said Vicky.

Aj was about to give it back to Vicky when Punk come walking over to them. Cauing her to quickly put it in her bag and move the wrapping paper over on the ground. Before Aj smile at Punk who just walk over to the table.

I thought that you what a bottle of water said Punk. Handing the bottle to Aj with a smile on his face .

Thank you Punkie said Aj. Grab the water from Punk Punk gave her a kiss.

''Punkie ask Ashley?''

Yes it my pet name that your sister call me some time said Punk.

How cute Punk what your pet name for Aj ask Vicky?Looking at Punk.

Well ... Punk don't have a pet name for me. Punkie how about we go for a walk just the two of us said Aj? Getting up from her chair walking Punk out of the backyard.

_**a few days later **_

Everything is going alright than said Aj .On the phone with punk doing his training fro his upcoming ufc debut fight. It been few days after Punk and aj got back from New Jersey Punk with back to Aj with back to writing her book like it always for them .But for the past few days aj thought about what Vicky told her and how once the one year mark have past and the honeymoon is over. Making Aj started to think of some ideas to keep the fire burning not for her but for the both of them. By making breakfast with only a short apron than cook dinner with only punk's cubs baseball Jersey. Aj still feel that she need to go up a notch. When aj was going thur her bag she fine the 50 shades of gray dvd that Vicky got for them. Aj look at the dvd for a sec when she walk over to the dvd player turn the player on put the disc in and push play.

Yes everything is alrigth Aj said Punk.

Ok than you been home around eight ask Aj ?

Yes i be home than said Punk.

Don't be too tried i got a surprise for you said aj. And than huge up .

A another surprise... huh wonder what she be wearing this time for dinner thought Punk was now thinking about the surprise Aj have before he with back on the mat to train.

Ok than everything is set up and ready I hope that Punk will like it Thougth Aj. Looking around there bedroom one more she saw a light shineing from out the window and a car door opening and closeing. He here thougth Aj .Who walk over to the cd player turn it on than walk over to the wall turning the lights off. When she herd the door open and Larry the dog barking .

''Aj Im' home said punk inside walking in the livingroom seeing that is completely dark . Punk than with into the kitchen to see if Aj in there only to seeing what he saw in the living room. Making Punk a little worrlied when he herd music playing coming from upstaris. Having Punk walking over the staris. Maybe she up in our bedrom thought Punk who than start walking upstairs .

Once Punk got upstairs he walk down the hall to where his and aj bedroom is at hearding the music playing . Punk walk over to the door of there bedroom open it and walk inside seeing a dark room with candles on the night stands dresser lit up. What punk saw next have him a little shock a dvd of 50 shands of gray

How was your traning said Aj ? Walking out of the bathroom wearing red silk harly quinn robe.

It was great Aj but what this ask Punk ?Looking at the bed for a an answer from Aj.

This is just 50 shades of gray dvd that my cousin Vicky got us fro a anniversary gift said Aj. Kissing Punk when Punk break the kiss.

Us ask Punk ? looking at what Aj got in her hand having Punk puttting two and two togther.

Yes we been married for a year now the honeymoon is compeletly over now. We need to keep the fire burning Punk. I thought that maybe we could watch it toghter and than we can have some fun after word said Aj

''What by trying to play out a sence from 50 shades of gray that you don't want to see it nine months ago at the movies since you already read all of the books .said Punk.'' Looking at aj hand seeing a whip in her hand .Before he turn back to Aj.

Punkie honey ..''no said Punk''

''What said aj?'' Who was stunn on what she just herd as punk walk over to the cd player and turn off the music.

''I not about to hurt you like that Christan Gray guy did in the movie and the books just to turn you or me on. That is down rigth wrong and abused to women said Punk.'' I will never get to that point in order to have great sex with my own wife thought Punk .Looking at Aj with a ton of emotions on his face . He love Aj with all of heart but he would never try to tie her up to the bed or the sealing to have sex with her.

''You don't what to try new things in the bedroom Punk ask Aj?''

That not what i staying said Punk .As he grab Aj hand leading her on the bed i don't mine trying new things in the bedroom...man i have a list of things I what to try said Punk. Seeing aj heard come right up looking at him.

''Like what ask Aj ? Seeing Punk turn to her ear and said.

Well i been wanting to put whip cream all over your naked body of yours and i eat it off of you said Punk with a low voice.

What eals ask aj ?

Well you already put on my Cubs jersey and cook me dinner i would love it if you put on my Black Hawks jersey sometimes as well said Aj neck moving to her lips kissing her. we only been marry for one year and the honeymoon stage is over but to me we are still in the honeymoon stage... and the fire it sill alive said Punk. Who than kiss AJ again but more passonately. Punk than break the kiss got up from the bed along with AJ who drop the whip to the floor along with her robe.

Later that night Punk and Aj was laying in bad with the sheets covering there naked body after a having few hours of passionate sex. Aj than reach over to her nightstand pull out the 50 shands of gary dvd. aj than turn around looking at Punk who was fast alsleep. before getting out of bed walking out of the room going downstairs . Once aj got downstairs walk into the kicten trash can open the lid dropping 50 shades of gray dvd into the trashcan.

You beat me right to it.

Aj turn around seeing Punk in the doorway in his robe after woking up seeing that aj wasn't laying on his chest . Having punk to check on her.

You was right besides we can fine another ways to turn each other on said Aj kiss punk walking out of the kicten when Aj felt a light slap on her ass casing her to smile.

Let go to bed my crazy chick said Punk truning off the lights walking back upstaris togther.


	11. Chapter 11

_**hey readers here a another one shot this one took place in 2013 in england doing a live show hope you like it **_

_**chapter 11 overwork diva champion**_

''AJ''

''AJ''

''AJ'' ... is she alright

_**a few days ago **_

Ok Aj you have a sigining before raw than you have a match tonight on raw as well said mark callno. Looking at Aj who was sitting across from him. For the past two weeks wwe have been in england for the european tour. It is 14 days long tour of nonstop shows and appearances for all the wwe superstars and divas. Eveybody is doing something each day to doing ineviews to go visted sick children at the Aj she have been everywhere she woke up at eight in the morning going all over England doing two to three appearances and than in the eveing she be in the ring doing matches. By the time she got back to her hotel room she go right to bed. That what happens when you the diva champion you the face of the diva divdsion.

Ok Mark said Aj. Seeing Mark Carnon walking away when he saw Nikki Bella and John Aj walking away getting ready for the meet and greet.

A few hours after raw was over Aj was walking out of the diva lockroom when she bump into Mark.

Nice job out there Aj said Mark .

Thanks said Aj.

I need you to do ineviews and appearances towwrow said Mark

Towwrow ok said aj. Seeing Punk walking over to them with his bags smiling at Aj

''Punk great match out there said Mark.''

Thanks caron by the way i need next month off a friend of mine is getting married said Punk . with a serouise look on his face waiting for an answer .

Of casue you can have the next pay per view off. Aj good luck towwow said Mark. Who than walk off .

What is he talking about said Punk ? Walking with Aj wanted to know what carllno was talking about back there.

I have do inveviews all day towwrow no big deal said Aj. Looking at punk who was looking at her with a upset look on his face .

''Aj towwrow we was going to go site seeing togther remeber said Punk.''For the past few day Punk was trying to plan time just the two of them while in england with so far Aj been busy everyday in the past two haven't even had dinner ,lunch or breakfast toghter. At this point i don't mine to go with her just to spent time togther thought Punk.

''That towwrow i sorry Punk i forgot said Aj.'' Feeling will bad that she have up a forgot about her date with Punk.

It ok we better get going than said Punk. Who than started walking again .

_**a four days later **_

Aj what you what said Punk ? Who was standing in line with aj inside a coffee shop getting something to eat. Today is the last day for the european tour both Aj and Punk have no appearances and inerviews to do so they are both spenting the afternoon togther before tonight when they have a live show to far Punk and Aj have been all over the place laughing and talking like a nomal boyfriend and girlfriend holding hands toghter.

I just what some coffee said aj .

You sure i can get you a sandwhich ... i don't mine said Aj .Who was looking at Aj with a worrlied look on his that aj look a little tried .

No i just wanted a coffee said Aj.

After Punk pay for the coffees he and Aj walk out of the coffee shop a few mintues as they was walking punk saw Aj was loseing her footing having Punk to catch her before she trip and almost fall.

''Are you alrigth ask Punk ?''

Yeah i fine... i just didn't see that chack that all said Aj.

Aj if you tired we can go back to the hotel i don't mine said Punk . With a concern look on his face.

No i not tired Punk said Aj.

Aj i know how theores tours are it tired you out and as cham... i fine punk I greatful that you are concern about me but I fine ok said AJ trying to convince Punk but she can tell that he not buying it one bit.

Ok ..than just promise me that you eat something and get some rest before the show tonight alright said Punk. Looking at aj still worrlied and concern about her waiting for a answer .

I promise ok said Aj. Who was looking at Punk before they both with back walking.

Later that day after he and Aj spent the day toghter Punk and Aj with back to there hotel rooms to get ready to pack for the live show tonight . After that they both meet downstairs in the hotel lobby with the others superstars waiting for the bus that will take them to the area for the show .While Punk was waiting he saw Aj walking off the elevator with seven feet from Punk was standing at he can tell that Aj wasn't looking to good. Making punk will worrlied. AJ thought punk who was still looking on .

So Aj how was your date with Punk this morning ask Celeste ?

''It with will great Celeste Punk and i had a great time just the two of us. I can see that punk been a little needy for the past two weeks and I felt will bad that we havn't had time togther doing the tour. But i been so busy you know since I the divas champ...it been so overwhileing with appearances and ineviews said Aj .

It look like someone can't handle being divas champion Brie said Nikki ? With Brie who was walking past Aj and Celeste when they herd them talking.

''I can handle it nikki think you do better thought aj ? Seeing Nikki and Brie walk away handing to where John Cean and the other divas was at.

I know you can handle being divas champion but you do look tried aj said Celeste. Looking at her best friend again before she grab her bags walking out of the hotel lobby with aj handing over to the bus heading to the show.

All ready Aj ask Tamina? Who was backstage with Aj who was getting ready for her match with brie bella that is coming up next.

I ready Tamina said aj. Who was getting up from the ground when she started to feel will dizzy.

Are you alright ask Tamina?

I fine come on let go said aj grabbing her title belt walking out of the lockeroom.

Once aj and Tamina reach the entence to the ring Aj and Tamina waited fro Aj music hit while hearding the Bellas Twins mucis and the fans cheering .A few mintues later Aj music started to play and the fans cheer even louder when Aj and Tamina walk out to the ring . Aj got in the ring hand the ref the belt than the bell rang . Aj and Brie with into each other it with for about a few mintues intal Aj is on the apron feeling light hearded seeing the room spinning around than everything with black.

''AJ''

''AJ''

''AJ ...is she alright''

Aj open her eyes seeing nonething but the black sealing feeling her back is cold like the ground outside and the sound of the crowd fineing out rigth away that she still in the area outside the ring . Aj than saw a woman looking right next to her.

Aj are you alright ask Tamina along with the ref and two wwe doctors one of them pulling out a flashlight from his pants pocklet.

I fine said Aj trying slowly to get up.

After getting up from the ground aj was was help by the ref and Tamina to the back to get check out . Once they reach the backstage area they with right to the traniner was help on the table while the wwe doctor start checking her out .

Did you hit your heard out there ask the wwe doctor flashing the light in Aj eyes

No... i don't think so said Aj.

No she didn't you just drop on the floor said Tamina.

Are you feeling dizzy or sick lately ask the wwe doctor ?

No not willy said Aj.

Are you ... well

''What ask Aj.''

You know what if you pregnant you are dateing punk said the wwe doctor. Looking aj

''No said Aj.'' Punk and i haven't had sex yet also he mead it very clear that when we do have sex he going to use protection so he won't get me preganant since we both are in wwe and he know how imported my career is to me.

You do look a little dehydration said the wwe doctor. Handing aj a bottle of water . when Mark carloa come walking in the room .

How is she ask Mark ?

No sign of a conuisstion but she is dehydration said wwe doctor.

Ok than i happy isn't something sreouis here we need our wwe divas champion rigth now said Mark. With a happy smile on his face

We just going to sent her back to the hotel as she can get some rast i also when her to get some rast for the next few days no wrestling and doing any appearances said the wwe doctors who than with to randy orton.

I make sure that she get back to the hotel Mark said Tamian.

Alight than said Mark who walk away.

Aj slowly got off the table and walking out the trainer office with tamian going into the divas Aj and Tamian walk into the lockeroom Aj chagen into some workout pants and a sweatshirt grab her things putting it in her suitcase staying good bye to Tamian done the same to her suff as well . A few mintues later aj and Tamian was walking out of the area going in a car.

''Where Aj ask punk ?''Who walk in the trainer office after he just herd that Aj passout doing her match. Only to fine out that Aj is not even in the trainer office . Making Punk think the worst .

Aj lief she with back to the hotel said the wwe doctor.

What was wrong with her ask Punk ?

She was just dehydration said the wwe doctor. Seeing that Punk just walk out the door without staying a word.

''I know what cause her to passout Thought Punk.''Walking to his lockeroom when he spoted was out the turn her head and saw Punk casuing her to right away ending her phone call. Walking over to Punk having his back to the wall looking right at her.

Aj back at the hotel said Celeste.

''Good said Punk.''

I don't think that dehydration wasn't the only cause of her passing out doing her match said Celeste .

''Me too ... i think she didn't eat anything or rast up before the show at all said Punk.'' she proimse me she would eat and rast up thought Punk.

It been a heard two weeks for her Punk she been all around the England doing meet and greets and media for wwe. When she got back from your date this morning she wasn't sitting and watching tv for two mintues when mark Carno call her staying that she have to do a news interview to promot tonight show. She also tell me not to tell you that she didn't rest up or eat anything said Celeste.

Thanks Celeste said Punk. Who than walk away as he contuice to go to the lockeroom .

Back at the hotel Aj was in the her room in her pajamas watching tv laying in bed. when her cell phone started to rang . Aj reach fro her cell phone to see who it was only see a number that she know and not wanted to talk to the person that is calling her right now. Having aj to put the phone on the bed going back to watching the tv. But a few mintues later her cell rang again Aj look at the phone again than place the phone back down .When there a knock at the door casuing aj to get up from the bed to see who is at the that the person who is knocking was the person who was calling her.

''How you feeling said Punk?'' Walking inside the room while aj close and lock the door behind him . looking at the bed seeing that it was being lay in .''I sorry i didn't know you was sleeping said Punk.'' I should of wait in the moning to check on her thought Punk. who than turn his heard to the well seeing that the tv is on but it was turn on will low that he can hardly heard it himself .

It alright i was just laying int bed watching tv said AJ.

How you feeling punk ? Ask again looking at aj with an conern look on his face.

I fine the wwe doctor said is was because of dehydration said AJ. Looking at punk who was still looking at her with a not so convice look on his face.

Ok i didn't eat anything today before the show...or rast up as well but i was going to when i got back from our date intal Carno call wanted me to some media. I sorry punk i know i promies you and all said aj . Seeing punk sitting on the bed looking at her can't tall that if he mad at her still or not making aj worriled.

I not mad at all aj but you shouldn't put wwe before your heath I know you love your work but you sometime going to have to stay no on some things even if you the divas champion said Punk. Holding Aj you will never scare me like that again i was this close to going out there to see if you alright but mark won't let me staying that it i go out there people mine think that me and you are back in some kind of storyline romance. By the time they walk you in the back it was time for my match said punk.

I promise i won 't do anything like this again said aj.

I know you won't ... you want something to eat said Punk ? Grabbing the room sevice meaun from off the nightstand handing it to aj.

Yes i will said aj who was smiling While seeing Punk grab the phone to call room sevice.


	12. Chapter 12

_**hay readers here is a another one shot this one is when punk go face to face with his twittwer stalker .**_

_**chapter 12 the twitter stalker **_

I happy everything is going will well with your training then said is in chicago for Raw sitting across from Punk having dinner up on each other lives. while fans walk up to them asking to take pictures and autographs.

Me too Brock towwrow I going to a Q&amp;A and than ufc figth night with AJ said Punk . About to take a bite if his dinner when his phone rang . Punk pull out his the phone seeing who it was .

I got to take this I be rigth back said Punk .Getting out of his chair walking out of the a seat on the bench.

Hello said Punk?

Punk it me i was on you twitter account and i saw something that you mine what to see said Aj. On the house phone looking at her cell phone.

I know i saw it while i was waiting for Brock to show up said Punk .

This been going on since you annceand your going to the ufc Punk what the deal ask A ?

I don't know... we talk about this when we get home said Punk .

Ok said Aj. Who huge up looking at her phone again with a worrlied look on her face.

After Aj huge up Punk walk back inside the restaurant to finsh having dinner with Brock. Sorry about that said Punk sitting down back to his seat.

Is everything alrigth ask Brock? With a concern look on his face.

Is just this person who a mma fighter who stalking me on twitter wanted a fight with me no big deal said Punk. Taking a bite of his food looking at Brock. Who was looking at him will serously .

What ask Punk?

''No big deal Punk this person mine be some nut case who what more than a fight with you said Brock.''

You think so ask Punk ?

''Yes i think so it started out with twitter next thing you know he be following you and your wife around leaving text messages staying that i close by and i telling you this because someone very close to me with thur this. It was way different than yours... but It gotten so bad to the point that he had to move out of the state and got a protected over after he almost got in jail now. But he still not moving back there he only visting said Brock.''Thinking about that day.

Are you trying to stay that he mine try to hurt Aj or my famliy to get to me ask Punk ?Thinking about what if this person try to broke in the Aj be home alone looking for him or try to broke in his sisters home. Making Punk drop his folk on his plate thinking about it .

Yes i think so i not trying to upset you here but Punk you never met this person face to face you only know his face on twitter. But do Aj or your sisters know what he look like ask Brock ?

Aj know what he look like but not my sisters don't said Punk.

I think you should handle this before you or someone get hurt said Brock.

What if someone stalked you on twitter Brock what would you do ask up his folk going back to eating .

Number one i don't have a twitter or facebook account. Number two if someone did try to stalked me and my family and i fine out what they look like they won't make it in one pace intal the cops arivve. They be going to jail bloodly up with broken bones said Brock.

That why no one go to that point with you Brock said Punk .Hopeing that it won't get to that point that he his sisters or Aj be face to face with this guy.

_**the next day **_

Next question please ask Punk standing on stage doing the Q&amp;A with his fans asking there questions that they are asking was waiting for the next person in line to come up to the mic and ask him a question. When Punk took a good look at a mexican wearing white shirt and blue jeans who was steping up to the at Punk like he wanted to kick his ass.

''How's it going, Phil ?''

I'm good. How are you said Punk ? trying to stay him ... he show up here of all places thought Punk .Looking the mexican person.

Doing alright. My name is Dillon Pousson and you might remember me from Twitter blowing you up all the time asking you for a fight. seeing punk laughing

No said Punk.

My question to you is… are you scared said Dillon Pousson ?With a cocky smile on his face. let see if him get out this one thougth Dillon Pousson. Waiting for a answer.

You might remember me from Twitter is the greatest … is the greatest Troy McClure that the Simpsons ever, ever used said Punk. Laughing a some of the other in the fans was laughing as well . Seeing that Dillon Pousson is not laughing at all but is piss off a little .

''Are you finished ask Dillon Pousson ?''

''No, I'm here all day, but guess who's finished? You are! Bye, bye said Punk.''Who waving at him.

Alright so my question to you is, your sister Chaleen told you to stay away from the Mexican kid, but I find out you're … said dillon pousson when he was cut off by Punk who said

''Bye bye…. oh, you're a Mexican? I feel bad for all the other cool Mexicans I know said Punk.''

''No, I'm an American said Dillon Pousson.''

I feel bad for all the other cool Mexicans I know said saw Megan Olivi who is the host of this Q &amp; A walking on stage with a mic in her hands standing next to Punk.

''I'm an American. So are you scared to fight me because your sister told you to stay away from the Mexican kid or are you scared to fight me because..'' Dillon pousson was once again cut off but not by Punk.

''Okay, this is not what this is for said Megan Oilvi ! ''But Dillon Pousson is not getting the masssges here who than cut Megan off and with on talking

''You know I'd beat your face up. I could beat your sister's pussycat up! How does that sound ask Dillon pousson. Seeing the look on Punk face .Knowing that he may have hit a nerve.

''I don't know where anyone in this building that's not what this platform is for! And I understand that you want to say you have a message for him but that's not what this is for – you are wasting UFC fans time said Megan Oilvi.''

''Have a message for him and the rest of Chicago! You said that he wanted to be in Chicago, lets fight in Chicago said Dillon Pousson ! ''Hearding people booing him.

''You're getting booed, no one cares ..next said Megan Oilvi.'' Trying to move on the next person in line but Dillon Pousson is not moving aside at all .

''Tonight, come on said Dillion Pousson.''

''Why don't you just start said Megan Oilvi ?''

''Are you scared to fight me ask dillion pousson ?''

''A question over here for a fan that actually wants to know something ask Megan Olivi. Looking on the other side of the room trying to see someone have a question.

''I wanna know why you're scared to fight me ask Dillon Pousson ?''

''Can we turn off that mic ask Megan Olivi?''

''Are you a a UFC fighter ask Dillon Pousson?''

''Are you are you a UFC fighter ask Punk?''

''You're an entertainer, bro said Dillon Poussion !''

''I'm on the stage, bitch said Punk !''Casuing fans to cheer .

''You're an entertainer said Dillon Poussion!''

''Get the fuck out said Punk!''

''You're an entertainer said Dillon Poussion.'' When the mic with off

Ok, that mics off. Thank you said Megan Olivi.

Punk than saw Dillonn Poussion who was piss off walk away feeling that this is far from over between them. Thinking about the words that Brock side to him intal the next person came up to the mic.

After the Q&amp;A is over punk with off the stage heading to out the door to the packing lot wondering what just happen on stage with Dillon Poussion. Wondering if he will go this far to wait outside the back of packing lot for Punk stop at the door so he can get a escort out. When the his escort arrive Punk walk out the door to his car. Once they reach the car Punk open the car door looking inside to see if Dillon Poussion is in the the econt open the truck to see if he inside there.A few minutes of seaching the car and looking around the packing lot they can see that Dillon Poussion is nowhere to be said thanks got inside his car and drive off.

So how was your Q&amp; A with ask Aj ? Walking in there bathroom of there home in Chicago. While Punk was in the shower. Still thinking about this afternoon

Before Punk came home from the Q&amp;A Punk drive around the block few times to make sure that Dillon Poussion isn't following him to the he pull up to the driveway he look in the back window of the car looking at the street seeing that there was no around Punk pack his car in car garage doulde lock the car and with inside. Being greeted by aj who already cook dinner and the table set ready for them to sit down and dinner aj with on telling him how her day with. Punk ate and listing at his wife trying to desided if he still tell aj about what happen this afternoon. Punk train of thought was cut short when aj staying his name.

Punk are you alright in there ask Aj ? Who havn't herd a world out of Punk when she ask about his Q&amp;A. Making aj a little worried .

It with well said Punk. I not going to tell her what happen the last time i want is to worried her thought the water off and was about to get out of the shower when aj open the shower door having Punk walk back in. While Aj walk inside and close the door.

later that nigth after punk and aj have there fun in the shower they was in the bed sleeping . Aj was the only sleeping not Punk who was still slowly got out of bed and walk out of the room . Going downstairs walking over to the fort door checking the lock .He than with to the door leading the car garage to see of that door is lock along with every windows in the house. when punk seen that everything is lock Punk with into beasment that is his man cave and grab his hockey stick before going back to bed .

_**a few weeks later **_

Is everything alright ask Aj looking at Punk sitting on the couch in there living room at there rental home . It have been a few weeks after they got back from Chicago Aj soon started to feel that sometime is wrong with Punk. On the day they got back when he drive around the block a few times before pulling up the drive way.

Everything is fine Ape said punk. Using his pet name that he pick out for her last month .

Ok .. but you can tell me anything alright said back to the tv screen

Later that night Aj was in a deep sleep she turn her body around where Punk is sleeping . when she felt something next to her foot casuing her to sit up turn the half of the bed steets over seeing what is she touching.

What in the world thought aj looking at a tire iorn laying in the bed between them. this wasn't in the bed when i with to sleep .. in less punk did stay that he was going to the graegsa will quick before he head to bed but why he bought this in the bed with us thought aj .looking at punk who was still fast asleep.I going to get to the bottom of this frist thing in the morning thought aj. Who than pull the strees back to her body and with back to sleep.

The next day Punk woke up seeing that Aj was not next to him making punk a little worriled .That weird she be workeing me up every satuday moring for a little quickie thought Punk. Getting out of bed walking to the bathroom to take a shower .

After Punk got out of the showe and put some closta on punk with downstairs to to look for aj . Punk was walking in the living room with his herd larry there dog bareking coming from the kicten making punk run right away into kicten like someone is in to see that Aj is in kicten placing a plate of pancakes on the table along with a blow of fruit .Aj look up from the table to Punk.

Morning said punk a kiss

Morning you mead breakfast ask Punk ?

I going to see if you aworke yet said that Punk is taking seat at the table.

Aj took at seat cross from punk and start eating. Aj ketp on looking at punk who was eating his pancakes. This will a good time to brougth this up thought aj. Getting up walking out of room.

Aj said Punk getting out of his chair walking out of the room seeing that aj standing in the middle of the living room. with the tire iron in her hands.

Punkie honey why is this in our bed last night ask aj ? in a soft sweet voice that she use to turn punk on.

Ape... ''Punk what going on you been acting weird since we got back from Chicago ask at Punk who was looking at her with a look that means that he is hideing something. Aj was about to ask Punk again when Punk softly grab her hand leading her to the couch. Aj sit down on the couch. While Punk sit down next to her.

Alright Punk what going is going on aj ask Punk again .

Punk took a deep breath and told her everything to being on stage at Q&amp;A to going face to face with his twitter slaker Dillon Poussion. Punk with on telling her how the incounter worrlied him a little bit . to the point that he been checking the doors and windows at night to make sure that it lock.

''Why didn't you tall me about this ask aj?''

Because i didn't what to worrlied you said Punk.

''Punk i your wife you should of told me as soon you came home. Do he know where we live ask Aj?''

No i don't think so but i not taking anymore chances said Punk.

Than that why this was in the bed with us last night ask aj? Looking at the tire iron on the coffee table .

Yes in case he break in from the bedroom while we be sleeping said Punk. Or worst he try to do something to me when i be sleeping or aj . While she be sleeping thought Punk.

Punk said at punk seeing that he in deep thought. wondering what he thinking about.

I love you Aj and it my job to take care of you no matter what said Punk.

I know but you don't have to live in fear Punk you letting him win said aj.

Should i just fight him than ask Punk ?Maybe he will stop his twitter comments thought Punk.

No Punk but let dana white pick the person you going to fight said Aj .Who lend over and kiss him .

Thanks now let go back in the kichten and finsh that breakfast you mead said P unk. Walking into the kicten toghter now that Punk is feeling alot better .Aj is right i shouldn't live in fear

It will make you feel a lot better you could check the door and windows before you go to bed. Since there no house alarm like the one in chicago for this place said aj.

That will be great Ap...''I can't belive it said Punk.'' Looking at his phone when he saw something.

What ask Aj ?''

It turn out the because of Dillon Poussion calling me out the ower of the mma gym he go to kick him out staying what he did was disrepresectful said Punk .

Well that what he get said Aj .

So what do want to do today we have all day said Punk.

How about we go back to bed said AJ. Looking at Punk with lust in her eyes

That will be great said Punk grabbing aj hand and walking back to there bedroom.


End file.
